Forever
by Summer Potter
Summary: Harry and Ginny are faced with every teenager's nightmare with the future changed forever, for better or worse. They'll need to find a solution before the wizarding world is immersed in war, and before they're torn apart over one mistake forever.
1. Face the Truth

Chapter 1- Face the Truth

Ginny ran a brush through her long, fiery red hair, while staring at herself in the mirror in her dormitory. She was the first one up this morning, and had thrown up a few times. Now, with a pounding headache and a queasy stomach, she was getting dressed to go to the Great Hall early. Very early, in fact. It wasn't even six in the morning yet, but she hated being sick and being trapped in bed.

She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and there was only a month left of school. She had been spending a lot of time with Harry, trying to strengthen their relationship before she was left to finish school, and he would be focusing on becoming an Auror. Life had gotten off to a great start and she was thrilled at the idea of a future with Harry. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Harry had even mentioned marriage in passing. Ginny was secretly hoping he'd propose to her soon, perhaps in the summer, but she kept this to herself.

She dropped her brush into her trunk, and quietly left the dormitory. She hurried down the steps, and appeared in the cool common room. It was empty and clean, which meant the house elves had been in there cleaning. Walking to the portrait hole, she climbed out, and started for the Great Hall. Feeling rather sick and dizzy again, she picked up her pace, deciding to first go to the Hospital Wing to get a potion.

'_Must be the flu,_" Ginny thought miserably, wiping beads of sweat from her brow.

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened the doors to the hospital wing and was greeted by a startled Madame Pomfrey who came from her office.

"Madame Pomfrey," she whispered, keeping her voice down for the other occupants of the Hospital Wing. Ginny swayed on the spot, swallowing hard so she wouldn't throw up. What was wrong with her? Ginny's breathing had become shallow, and shaky. Her head spinning, she slumped against the empty bed to her left as the room continued to spin.

"Miss Weasley, are you all right?" Madame Pomfrey asked anxiously, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ginny however was about to faint. Shutting her eyes, she felt her body fall backwards onto the soft bed, and then she felt nothing at all.

*^*

A little after seven, McGonagall was leaving the Hospital Wing in shock and disappointment after a brief discussion with Madame Pomfrey. She gave the password to the Head Master's office and went to pass the news about Ginny to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall called grimly, opening the door. "I've just been to see Poppy. Miss Weasley fainted very early this morning in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall began carefully.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said kindly, motioning at the chairs in front of his desk, but she shook her head no.

"She stumbled in at five to six as white as a sheet and collapsed. Poppy got her into bed, and it didn't take long to figure out that she... well..." she pursed her lips.

"Is she all right?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly in concern.

"She is...yes. But...she didn't collapse of NORMAL circumstances," McGonagall explained carefully. 'Poppy...discovered- well, Miss Weasley's pregnant' she spluttered. She let out an exasperated breath.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Well... what an interesting way to start the day." He got slowly to his feet. "And I'm not naive enough to suggest that the child isn't Potters."

McGonagall bristled. "As if that boy's life needs to become more complicated."

Dumbledore went to the door and motioned for McGonagall to follow him. "I'll go and speak with her. Has she been informed of her condition yet?"

McGonagall shook her head no. "No, nothing like this has happened in many years."

"Indeed. And with all the talk of Voldemort and when we think of Mr. Potter it isn't exactly in terms of fatherhood or his relationship with Miss Weasley." He looked slightly amused as they proceeded toward the Hospital Wing.

"Oh Dumbledore, you aren't _happy _for them, are you? This is inappropriate."

Dumbledore patted McGonagall's shoulder. "I very much agree. And while I think it'll be quite a struggle for the couple. In Harry's case... I think something as wonderful as new life might be a nice change."

"Your optimism always astounds me." And with that, McGonagall opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy," McGonagall called nervously to the matron, who was tending to an ill Hufflepuff student. Spotting the Head Master, Poppy nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to her patient to see to giving the boy a potion. Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way to Ginny, who was sitting on the bed, confused as to why she was asked to wait there.

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny looked confused at the Head Master and McGonagall's presence.

Before McGonagall could speak, Dumbledore turned to her. "Professor, perhaps, I could have a moment alone with her,' Dumbledore requested pleasantly. McGonagall hesitated for a moment, but nodded and left without a word.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kindly, looking at Ginny over his half-moon spectacles. "I am told you had a rather interesting start to your day."

Ginny nodded. "I'm feeling a bit better, thank you, sir." She watched as Dumbledore pulled close the screen and waved his wand quickly around the bed.

"Miss Weasley, Madame Pomfrey has come to a conclusion as to what is causing your symptoms, and while it is certainly shocking, I feel it is better to come out with it." He paused and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Am I okay?" she asked worriedly, her brown eyes projecting nervousness and fear of her health.

"Yes," he nodded, "Or at least we hope so." His lips twitched as if to smile.

Ginny frowned, and he continued, "Miss Weasley...it seems you are pregnant."

What little colour that was left on Ginny's face drained away. Her hands began to shake horribly, her eyes welled with tears, and her stomach felt suddenly ill once again. She shook her head furiously.

"I can't be; I mean...no...' she cried hysterically, raising a hand to her face, a trembling white hand. She looked around anxiously to see if anyone had heard.

"I've cast a temporary silencing charm, not to worry." Dumbledore stood up. "I think it would be best, however, if we speak in my office. We can discuss your options and so forth. Would you feel more comfortable, I wonder, though, if Madame Pomfrey discussed such things with you?"

With her eyes welled with tears, she shook her head. "No offense, sir, but this is not a conversation that would feel comfortable with anyone."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder again, and together, they left the Hospital Wing. Ginny felt dizzy again, but this time, she was in shock. It had crossed her mind, once or twice, that this was a possibility, but then again, she and Harry had always been careful. Her stomach churned at the reality before her: she was going to have a baby at seventeen!

They arrived at the Head Master's Office, and Ginny took a seat, as instructed. Dumbledore stared at her, not as a student, as he used to, but as an adult, and this frightened her for some reason.

"I think we shall start with confirmation that the father of this child is our Mr. Potter?"

Numbly, Ginny nodded, unable to speak. She couldn't believe this! Why her? She drew a deep shuddering breath and clutched at her robes.

"You seem as if you might have suspected this?" He asked gently, sliding a box of tissues across his desk.

Ginny hesitated. "Every girl has... scares," she stammered. "I mean, I thought... maybe, but I denied it was possible." She buried her face in her hands and snatched a tissue from the box.

She looked up suddenly. "Will... you tell my parents?"

Dumbledore sat up a little straighter. "No, you are nearly of age. This task will be left up to you. My concern is your health and your adjustment. I will encourage you to finish school, despite the... social implications."

At her nod, he continued, as Ginny began to cry silently again. "There are a few options for you," he added quietly. "You may keep the child and raise it, you could have an abortion, or you could arrange for an adoption."

Ginny pondered for a second but her choice was immediate.

"I'm keeping the baby," she told him firmly, her voice quivering.

Dumbledore nodded. "And the next matter of business... is Harry. I will also encourage you to speak with him immediately and discuss things with him." He paused. "We will worry about other... darker... things and concerns a little later. I think for now, you have a lot to cope with."

"May I... May I go?" Ginny asked weakly. Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Ginny practically ran from his office. She needed to go scream; let it all out. She knew of the possible dangers of having a baby so young. She knew that it would spoil opportunities in life and put a hold on her goals.

She knew that allowing this to happen was a mistake, but the consolation was that she knew in her heart, she could do this. And that so many worse things could have happened. Telling her parents and family would be horrible, and facing the other students at school would be social suicide, but on the positive side, she knew that this was what she wanted. Having a baby with Harry had just happened a few years ahead of plan.

She had a vague feeling she remembered the night that this had happened, but a visit to healers would determine how far along she was. She loved Harry and she thanked Merlin she knew he loved her too. She was so deeply in love with him, and Ginny just hoped he wouldn't reject her for this. After all, this was going to rudely change his plans as well.

She had just walked into the entrance hall to head outside when someone called her name. It was Harry. Feeling her knees go weak, and throat go dry, she turned to face him...face the truth. She took a deep breath and as she watched him approach, she suddenly felt unsure if her confidence in their relationship was more in her head than it actually was.

--- --- ---

NOTE: _Edited April 29_, 2009

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters!

Big thanks to my beta


	2. Worthless Promises

Chapter 2 Worthless Promises  
  
Ginny rushed outside to the nearest tree, and caught her breath. She groaned, and punched the tree in anger. A horrible pain shot through her fist, and she bit her lip in temporary pain. Why was this happening to her? It was a beautiful day in May and she should be enjoying it, like a normal sixteen year old should, perhaps with Harry. She was terrified right now, but she couldn't help picturing herself sitting under the shade of this tree; his arm tossed casually over her shoulder, and enjoying the afternoon together.  
  
How could she possibly be normal again? In February of next year, she'd be having a child at 17 years old! She ran a trembling hand through her hair, and turned, only to lose her breath. There he was.  
  
His jet black hair tossed in the wind, his green eyes full of concern. He hurried to her, and took her trembling hands into his own still, warm ones.  
  
"Are you all right? I heard you were in the Hospital Wing, and I-,"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you,' she spluttered, interrupting him. There was no way he'd talk first. This had to be said, now  
  
"Its okay,' he breathed, seeing the fear and desperation on her face. He placed a hand on her cheek, resisting the temptation to kiss it.  
  
She felt tears burning in her eyes again, but she foughtthem; she had to win this fight. "I'm...Harry-,"  
  
"Ginny!' called Ron, joining them. He looked worried as well. "Are you okay? I heard you collapsed in the Hospital Wing!"  
  
She became distracted, and dropped his hands. "Er- yeah," she forced a smile, but her guilty conscious remained. "Uh, Ron, could you give me a moment with Harry... alone?" she asked, wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Sure," he said slowly. Ron turned to Harry briefly. "Hands off her, Harry," he added to Harry sharply, then began back up to the castle.  
  
As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Harry turned to Ginny. "What is it?" he asked casually, eager to spend another day with her alone.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she muttered under her breath. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she could hear words of rejection echoing in her mind.  
  
"What?" he said because she had spoken so quietly.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated, still quietly, but loud enough so he could hear.  
  
It was Harry's turn to go pale. "You're serious?" he spluttered.  
  
Tears won again, and she nodded grimly. "Look, if you don't want a child, then fine, but don't try and be friends with me! I don't need a pity friendship," she snapped, wiping her tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
"Gin," he breathed shakily. "Don't think I don't want the baby," he said, clutching her arm nervously. "I'll be there, 100%," he added firmly, but knowing by her expression she didn't believe him. He'd heard of girls having a horrible attitude problem, and this, he supposed, was one of those times.  
  
"Good, because this baby needs a father," she sobbed. He pulled her closely to his body, and hugged her tightly. She cried onto his chest, and stood in his embrace until her tears flowed no more.  
  
"I love you, Gin, I hope you know that," he told her softly, kissing her head lovingly. "I'll take care of the baby while you're in school, then after classes, I'll arrange to have you sent to my home, and we can spend the rest of the day together, with the baby."  
  
She smiled at him, she couldn't help it. "Really?"  
  
"Of course, it's my fault you're pregnant; I'm taking the responsibility."  
  
"What are you saying?" she exclaimed in horror, pulling away from him. "That this is something you HAVE to do?"  
  
He took a brave step forward, staring into her brown eyes. He didn't want to upset her farther, and panic would cause doubts.  
  
"Ginny, it's not like that. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let's just concentrate on making arrangements for when the baby comes. I know getting upset isn't good for our child."  
  
She didn't want to listen anymore. The impression he was giving her was that this wasn't something he wanted to do, to become a father.  
  
"No, its fine, I've already got something in mind," she said coldly.  
  
He looked hurt from this, and she slightly felt bad for him.  
  
"I'll finish school, and have my parents look after him or her. Then, I can look for a house, and go from there. It'll be okay," she lied, speaking off the top of her head.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I'm not mean, Harry! I can tell how you feel about this, so I won't let you get all upset and stressed. I care about you, love you, but I can't possibly be around someone who won't put their heart into being a real father," she laughed, but it was cold and cruel. It mildly reminded Harry of Voldemort's laugh.  
  
"No I-," he began.  
  
"No, you know what, Harry, it's really okay. I've got thoughts on this, and I can make it on my own. So what if I'm going to be a single mother? I'm not stupid, so leave me be. I'll have this baby, on my own, and then, once I'm done school, I'll leave you alone to get on with your life."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and stormed up to the castle. She couldn't believe what he'd basically said.  
  
"Ginny," he called to her back. "Please, I'm sorry, but if you would just hear me out."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you've got to say," she yelled coldly back.  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Oh go to hell!" she yelled at him, hurrying inside the castle and disappearing.  
  
She hurried into the girls' toilets, and into a stall. She slammed the door, set the seat down, and sat on it, letting her tears flow freely. She was so alone in this, and it hurt to think what lay in the future for her.  
  
About 15 minutes later, she heard the door open for about the tenth time since she'd been in there.  
  
"Ginny," came Hermione's cautious voice. Ginny looked up slowly at the door. "Ginny, Professor Dumbledore told me to come and get you," she said carefully.  
  
"Why?" she called from behind the locked door, wiping at her wet cheeks.  
  
"He needs to talk to you and so do I," she said calmly. "Please come out."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to argue with Hermione, and not really wanting to, she left the stall, feeling horrible about all of it. She was going to be a single mother, giving birth in about nine months.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her, and sighed, "It must be hard for you."  
  
Ginny sighed in agreement,, releasing her, "How do you know?"  
  
"McGonagall told me; she thought I ought to know." At the look on Ginny's face, she added, "But I'm the only one who knows. Did you tell Harry yet?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered, walking beside Hermione, as they left the girls' toilets. She then told Hermione about how he'd taken it.  
  
"It's possible, of course, but are you POSITIVE that's what he wants?" Hermione asked carefully, as they turned a corner for the staircases.  
  
"I really don't care", she rolled her eyes, as they started up the stairs. "It was both of our faults, and I'm the one carrying the baby, I'm responsible for this child's life. I want what's best for it, and if it means keeping him or her away from Harry, so be it."  
  
"Don't you think that's kind of cruel?" Hermione asked slowly, continuing to lead Ginny upstairs to Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Hermione, I can't have my baby around a father who doesn't really want to be apart of his own child's life," she explained fiercely, as they arrived at the Headmaster's Office.  
  
Hermione gave the password, and then gave Ginny a final hug.  
  
"Good luck," she whispered, leaving Ginny to walk up the stairs to what lay ahead.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Thanks to my friend Jenn, who forced me to write a whole story! Thanks to my Beta, who's helping A LOT with my writing skills, as well as my past English teachers, Mr. Sutoski, who's taught me to watch for my spellings and grammatical errors, Mrs. Neil who encouraged me to try again, Mr. Raymond who's taught me to double check EVERYTHING, and to JK Rowling for inspiring my work! Also a thanks to my family and friends who's supported me, and put up with my obsession with writing and Harry Potter for years! 


	3. Breakups and Makeups

Chapter 3: Breakups and Makeups  
  
Ginny knocked softly before opening the office door. Harry, her parents, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore were all assembled in the room. Instantly, she felt her face drain of blood; she felt dizzy again. Harry was painfully staring at her; Sirius was leaning against a wall, staring at Dumbledore's desk. Her mother looked rather pale, and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. Her father was looking grave and highly disappointed. Professor Dumbledore was staring intently at Ginny.  
  
"Come in, Miss Weasley," he said calmly. Forcing herself forward, she took the last seat on the side. "Now, I think it time we discuss the issue calmly.. I'll give you ten minutes of privacy," he added, and swiftly left the office.  
  
As soon as the door shut, her mother burst into hysterical sobs, Mr. Weasley refused to look at his only daughter, and Sirius seemed in another world. Sirius said nothing and his expression didn't change. It was Harry who spoke.  
  
"Please don't blame Ginny for this," he begged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I'm really sorry this happened and I take all the blame for this."  
  
"Harry, believe me when I say this; I do not put all the blame on either of you,' Mrs. Weasley said rather coldly to him, which was a big change from what he was used to. "I'm VERY disappointed in the both of you. However, I'm willing to place all of this aside... for the baby's sake."  
  
"Still...I blame myself for everything, if I hadn't been so stupid, and used my head-'  
  
"Harry, stop being so damn noble, and shut the Hell up!"  
  
"Virginia Margaret Weasley," Mrs. Weasley yelled in shock.  
  
"That was uncalled for," her father added, finally speaking up, but his eyes only glanced upon her and did not meet her eyes.  
  
"So what ARE we going to do?" Sirius asked impatiently, standing up straight and looking at Ginny then Harry.  
  
"Well...the punishment can wait until after Ginny has the abortion and then-" Mrs. Weasley responded a bit too quickly.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled angrily, getting to her feet. "I'm NOT getting an abortion. I'm keeping this baby! It's not fair to destroy an innocent life because I was stupid!"  
  
"We-We were so stupid" Harry corrected.  
  
Ginny glared at Harry angrily, but tore her gaze from him when her father spoke up.  
  
"Ginny, don't make this harder on yourself. You're too young to have a baby, and it's not fair to ask Harry to take on a responsibility"  
  
"He's got a valid point," Sirius remarked quietly, folding his arms, and leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I can't and won't let my baby die," Ginny cried out frantically. "How could you even think of doing this to your first grandchild?"  
  
"It's Harry's baby too," Mrs. Weasley reminded her loudly. "Ginny, you could seriously hurt yourself having a baby this young! What if there are complications and the baby doesn't make it? You're only sixteen! How can you even consider letting this one mistake ruin your life?"  
  
"No! I can't let you kill my... er... our baby,' Ginny threw an angry look at Harry when she said this. "This child is here because of my stupid mistake. I'm sorry...Mum, Dad, Sirius. Harry-" she hesitated before turning to Harry.  
  
"I'll be there for the baby too," Harry added firmly to Ginny's parents and Sirius.  
  
Ginny decided to argue with him later on this point, so she kept quiet. She was still partly convinced he didn't want this.  
  
"Fine," her mother snapped. "I will still support you both; however, don't expect me to be extremely sympathetic if anything goes wrong"  
  
"Molly, isn't that a bit harsh?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife, but she ignored him.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry's face. His expression was heartbreaking to her. The pain in his eyes was making her feel horribly guilty. He looked tired, sad, and lost all at once.  
  
"I've got to be going. I'll fetch Dumbledore on my way out," Sirius announced quietly, taking Ginny away from her guilty thoughts. "Let me know if anything changes," he added to the adults. "Keep in touch," he muttered quietly to his godson before swiftly leaving the office.  
  
"We'll go too," Mrs. Weasley said hastily, still looking angry with Ginny's decision. "Arthur, come along. Ginny, I'll be expecting an owl," she said hurriedly, already leaving the office as she said it.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this," Harry told her quietly, once the door had once again shut. "Gin, we've made a mistake, but I promise I'll be there. I'll do all I can to help."  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" she asked rudely, looking away from him. "I can't believe this is happening! This is a COMPLETE nightmare," she murmured to herself.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" he begged, persisting in talking with her.  
  
"What don't you understand about leaving me alone?" she snapped at him, just as Dumbledore re-appeared. She was totally fed up with Harry right now and she was worried that Harry insisting on speaking with her just might result in Harry having a broken nose.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I've contacted a teacher to help you become a proper parent. She'll come Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Don't worry about the cost; school funds will be used to pay for it," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly, taking his seat behind his desk. "And Harry, of course, will be expected to attend as well," he added to Harry, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ginny, there are options for you, as I'm sure taking care of the baby will be difficult for you on top of your studies. Therefore, you have three options: One, Harry can look after your child; two, you can higher a sitter; or three, take shorter courses. The third option will push your limits, but it will allow you to finish school by the middle of next year, which will be around the time of the birth of your child"  
  
Without having much thought on this, she licked her lips and made a decision. "Three," she told him, not even glancing at Harry for approval.  
  
"Gin, I could look after the baby you know," Harry reminded her quietly, but right now, she didn't want their child near him. What was the point of having a father whose heart wasn't into having this baby in the first place? And another question, why did she keep asking herself this?  
  
"You're courses start tomorrow. You won't attend class with everyone else. You'll have another teacher, who specializes in this issue. Your day starts earlier than everyone else's, ends later, everything is taught quickly, so you really must concentrate. If you're successful, you can finish by December, and you'll have two months left to get a job and prepare for your child," the Headmaster explained carefully.  
  
Ginny nodded. She watched as Dumbledore pulled out a folder and handed it to her. "Everything you will need," Dumbledore told her, watching as both Harry and Ginny got to their feet.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said and forced another smile. She then left the office; Harry was right behind her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked hopefully, keeping up with her fast pace.  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and faced him. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away? I have just as much right as you do to be with our child!" he asked angrily, finally unleashing his temper. He was fed up with her acting like there had never been a relationship, even if they had made a huge mistake.  
  
"Harry, don't you get it?!" she shrieked. "This isn't about pushing you away. It's about you! What you said-"  
  
He stared at her for a few moments and then continued. "Whatever I said...whatever I said that made you think I don't want a part of this...it's not true, Gin," he admitted. "I'm scared as hell I won't be good enough and I'm even more scared I'm losing you, but you have to believe you when I tell you I'm going to be there. I'm going to be there for the classes, I'm going to be there when you go into labor, I'm going to be there when the baby's born, and I'm going to be there when it's growing up. You just...have to believe that!"  
  
She believed him; that was that. Well She did question it a bit, but she trusted him, a lot and that said something. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice quivering. Tears burned her eyes, she wanted him there, and she always had. But she didn't if he wasn't going to be there. It had all changed, why so suddenly she didn't know.  
  
"I love you," he told her. "Forever and always, I love you" he repeated, as he walked closer; staring intently into her eyes. Seconds later, she wrapped her arms around him and found her lips pressed firmly against his. They were back together...everything was going to be okay!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! They are the property of JK Rowling!  
  
Thanks to Jenn and Dawn for urging me to finish at least this story!  
  
Thanks to my fav. Soap opera, Passions, for giving me the fantasy world I have in my head, and the romantic situations they showed, which helped develop ideas for this chapter, as well as my other upcoming stories and chapters!!!!  
  
A BIG, BIG thanks goes to my beta, who's worked so very hard to proof read my work, and put up with the fact that I NEVER used double quotes because I'm soooo lazy sometimes!!! 


	4. Forever

Chapter 4: Forever  
  
Ginny had taken an extra month to complete the combined two years, but now she was just counting down the days until her due date.  
  
Harry had constantly asked her to move in with him, so he could take her to St. Mungo's when she went into labor. She, however, said no. Her parents were already disappointed with her being pregnant at 17; she didn't want or need anymore shame on her shoulders. Her mother had always said it wasn't right to live with a man before marriage. Ginny had also gotten a job in Diagon Alley working in the Leaky Cauldron until she could go get a job at the wizarding day care as a teacher.  
  
She was living in an apartment in Hogsmeade, with Harry coming and going often to check up on her. He gave her a special port key, normally used in rescue situations, that now was issued for pregnant mothers. Harry, being an Auror, had managed to get a hold of one, and gave it to Ginny for when she went into labor, if he wasn't there.  
  
Today, Hermione was over for the afternoon, and the two women had just sat down in the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. Hermione, who was engaged to Ron now, was on the verge of lecturing Ginny; she was sure of it.  
  
"So, how are you and Ron doing?" Ginny asked casually, setting a mug of hot coffee in front of Hermione, and a cold glass of water in front of herself.  
  
"Fine, fine. He's in such a wonderful mood," Hermione said with a smile at Ginny. She then turned the tables. "How are you and Harry doing?" she asked finally, wanting to skip the small talk.  
  
"What about us?" Ginny asked, taking a long drink of water, and swallowing.  
  
"Well, everyone's wondering, Gin. Are you two getting married?"  
  
"He hasn't asked me, and we haven't talked about it." Ginny muttered, looking away from Hermione for a moment. She then admitted her fear. "I don't think he's serious about this."  
  
Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Harry! Not serious?! You've got to be joking! He's ecstatic. Besides, he keeps telling you this is what he wants!"  
  
"Hermione," whined Ginny. "I'm having his baby in three weeks, and he hasn't shown any signs of wanting to propose to me!"  
  
"He's good at keeping things bottled up," Hermione said firmly. "Doesn't he kiss you? Tell you he loves you?"  
  
"Of course he does, but-"  
  
Hermione held up a hand to stop her argument. "No, Gin, he'll do it. He's just probably scared of you turning him down or something. He loves you, and if I know Harry, he'll make it right again."  
  
"I just hope it happens soon," she sighed in reply. She wanted to believe Hermione, but it was still difficult. What if Harry was planning to propose, but it wasn't out of love, but out of doing the right thing for this baby?  
  
"Don't get yourself upset," Hermione warned her suddenly. "It's not good for the baby!"  
  
"That's my point!" Ginny said hurriedly, then lowered her voice, in case Harry had come in without her knowing. "If Harry's not serious, it's not good for the baby once he or she is born"  
  
Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "We already went through this months ago! How can you doubt Harry?! He loves you more than anything, and he wants this baby just as much, and you know it!"  
  
"You can't know that, Hermione! You just said he's good at keeping to himself," she exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" said a voice from behind Ginny. Harry was here. Her heart was pounding. Why did he have to show up at difficult times?  
  
Ginny spun around in her chair, and forced a smile. "My friend Joshua from Hogwarts. He came over today with his wife, and there was this big argument," she lied, picking a name off the top of her head.  
  
"Joshua?" Harry frowned, trying to remember a 'Joshua.'  
  
"You didn't know him. He's having marital problems." Hermione added to the lie, covering for her friend. She then looked at Ginny, getting to her feet. "Listen, Gin, I've really got to go. I have to go shopping for dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay," Ginny nodded, getting carefully to her feet, and following Hermione to the front door to get her coat. Within a minute, Hermione left after saying goodbyes to Ginny and Harry.  
  
Ginny turned around to go back into the kitchen, but Harry didn't get out of her way.  
  
"There's no Joshua," he said quietly. She felt a rush of guilt speed to her heart, and reluctantly, she nodded. 'Why did you lie?' he asked  
  
"There are things you don't understand, Harry. It's complicated...I can tell Hermione because she's a girl, and she knows you very well, and I know I can trust her"  
  
"So, you can talk about me to Hermione, but not to me?" he asked painfully, his heart aching from the lies, and this talking behind his back.  
  
Ginny sighed. He had a point... She shook her head, refusing to look him in the eyes. He had her cornered. "No... no I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ginny, what's going on?" he asked flatly, keeping his gaze on her.  
  
"Nothing," she told him, then moved past him into the kitchen.  
  
"Because there's something I need to tell you," he told her urgently, making her stop and turn around, finally looking at him. "Please sit down," he added gently.  
  
She did as he asked because she really didn't feel like arguing with him anymore. She watched him closely, waiting to hear whatever it was he needed to tell her. He didn't want to be apart of this child's life anymore, and this was it, she knew it!  
  
"I got a letter from my boss today. The Aurors are being shipped out to a new base... Voldemort's declaring war."  
  
This piece of information hit her in the face like a brick. "So...you're leaving," she bit out sadly. "When?"  
  
"Next week. I really don't want to, Gin, but I have to go. All those people he killed... I need to get Voldemort back for all the pain he's caused."  
  
She stood up, and ran her hands through her long hair. "When will you be back?" she asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted quietly. "But what I need to know is...will you wait for me?"  
  
This was it, the choice she had to make. Did she love him, or was he just some guy who fathered her child? She stared into his eyes, trying to find the answer in the pools of emerald green.  
  
The choice came immediately. After all she'd been through, after all he'd done for her, it was obvious. Why she had not seen it before, she didn't know.  
  
"Yes," Ginny whispered. She moved towards him, and hugged him tightly. Tears spilled down onto his robes, as she held him tightly. They stayed like that until Ginny's tears subsided.  
  
She pulled away from him slightly, so she could look him in the eyes. "I'll wait for you... I promise."  
  
He smiled weakly down at her. He leaned down slightly, kissing her lips with passion. He kiss ended after a few moments, and Harry stared back down at her, wanting to plant this moment in his memory forever and always.  
  
"Please come back," she begged him.  
  
"I love you, Gin, but I can't promise what might not happen..." he sighed.  
  
"I know," she said weakly, tears building up in her brown eyes once more. "I love you too... I always will!"  
  
She felt a rush of emotion spill over her. She knew he meant it from that moment on. Ginny now knew that this was forever- that his love for her was strong, just like her's was for him.  
  
This was forever 


End file.
